King Krichevskoy
King Krichevskoy (魔王クリチェフスコイ) is a character in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He is the late ruler of the Netherworld and was Laharl's father. Story ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' Krichevskoy died two years before the start of the game, supposedly after he choked on a black pretzel (dark manju in the Japanese version, Dumpling of the Damned in the Anime), however, Etna's diary states that he died after stopping Baal, the Legendary Tyrant, who tried to conquer the Netherworld. He was able to stop Baal, but not without a cost of him being fatally weakened. Krichevskoy, like Lamington, believed that every being had love in their hearts. Etna, who was loyal to him, found this unusual for an Overlord. After his death, most of the vassals had left, including Hoggmeiser. Laharl absolutely resents his father. His father asked Laharl if he loved him. Laharl said no, but Krichevskoy said that one day Laharl will warm up to him. It is heavily implied that Vyers is King Krichevskoy throughout the game. In the World of Disgaea artbook, Vyers is referred to as Krichevskoy's "reincarnation". At the end of the Disgaea: Hour of Darkness manga, Vyers mentions to Seraph Lamington that Laharl is "quite a dutiful son." ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Krichevskoy appears as a playable character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He is a DLC character acquired through the "Netherbattle Tournament". In this game, he takes on a younger form than his previous appearance, thus appearing similar to Vyers. The Netherbattle Tournament was created by Krichevskoy when he saw how the quality of demons declined and decided to appeal to Seraph Lamington in order to be brought back to life. He appears in the final round of the Netherbattle Tournament, questioning if anybody could defeat him and creates 3 clones of himself. He is fought inside the Overlord's Castle throne room and his levels will vary depending on which level the player chose to play the Netherbattle on. After being defeated, the scene changes to the Hades Party celebrating their win and Krichevskoy decides to hand control of the Netherworld to Valvatorez as the grand prize. Valvatorez declines, saying he must whip demons back into their proper shape instead of using a tournament to do so. He is recruited afterwards. Trivia *Krichevskoy can actually be deleted from the player's party in Disgaea 4 just like any other Generic character. He can be recruited again by rebattling him in the Netherbattle tournament if he is deleted. The same applies to Hugo, Des X, and Nemo if they are deleted and then recruited again in the The Fuka and Desco Show. *Kricheskoy has a habit of causing 'natural disasters' when excited or distressed. It is cited that he destroyed two mountains when Laharl's mother accepted his proposal, he froze the sea when Laharl was born and he split the earth in two when his wife passed away. Gallery File:Krichevskoybust.jpg|King Krichevskoy's bust from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. File:Krichevskoy D4.jpg|King Krichevskoy's portrait from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. File:Krichevskoy D4 Cut-in.jpg|Krichevskoy's Cut-In image in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. File:King K.png|Krichevskoy's in game sprite in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten KrichevskoyD1.jpeg|Concept Art for King Krichevskoy from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Charactersketch l16.jpg|Concept Art of King Krichevskoy from Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Navigation Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Non-player Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Overlords